The Few Things
by xEnchanted
Summary: Levi visits Cath in Omaha for the weekend over the summer, bringing news that he fears will upset her. (Sequel to Electric; inspired by Cath and Levi's cameo in Landline)


So I decided to do the series of one shots that all connect, with this being part 2. They will be under the collection Candle Wax and Polaroids.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

The hours at the Cath's job in the library were dragging. Only two hours of her five hour shift had passed. She'd already reorganized the front rows of featured books three times, helped people check out, and clean the children's area. She'd check the time every so often and it would only be a mere minutes since the last time she checked. She felt so trapped, the end of her shift couldn't come fast enough.

It was nearing the end of July now, and she hasn't seen Levi since July Fourth. At the end of this shift, she'd only have to wait two more hours until she finally saw him again. It was the only thing keeping her going.

During a lull like this at work, where she cleaned the display areas and the front desk didn't need extra help, Cath went to the children's section. Surprisingly, kids were the only people Cath didn't have a hard time dealing with. They didn't expect much like adults did. If there were kids there with parents who obviously needed a break or kids who were just learning to read, she'd offer to read to them. If they didn't have a preference, she'd read the first Simon Snow book to them.

Today she walked in and there were about eight kids there. She grabbed the book and stood by the rug that had a chair in front of it.

"Story time!" She announced. Two blonde girls looked over at her and yelled "Miss. Cath!" running over to the story time rug. Cath smiled at them.

"Hi Caroline, hi Lola!" She greeted them with a smile. Caroline and Lola came to the library at least twice a week with their mother, who always had a their baby brother in a stroller. The first time she met them they were enchanted by her.

"I've never seen them sit quietly for that long," their mother, Stacy, told Cath the first day. Stacy took the girls to the library because it was one of the easiest things she can do with both of them and the baby.

"Between you and me," she said to Cath after a few visits, "it's free air conditioning and no one will bother us for sitting here for a few hours."

A few more kids joined them. "Is there any book anyone would like me to read?" Cath asked.

After a moment of silence Caroline piped up, "continue Simon Snow Miss. Cath!"

"Last week I read part of the first Simon Snow book to Carrie and Lola. Would it be okay if I continued from there?" Cath asked. The other kids agreed, saying that most of them already read it (or had their parents read it to them).

"Okay, Chapter six," Cath began reading.

After three chapters, she stopped. That was a fully 45 minutes of her reading and no kids crying or screaming.

"Miss. Cath, I'm Jared!" A little boy who came up to her after the reading told her, "will you read again next week?"

She smiled and crouched down to his eye level, "Yes, I try to read here at least once a week. Usually Mondays or Fridays."

The boy nodded, "Okay! I'll see you next week Miss. Cath!"

"See you then, Jared!" She said to him before he ran back to his grandmother.

She was about to get up when Caroline and Lola came to her. "Miss. Cath," Lola said, "mommy said we can stay here another hour. Do you wanna color with us?"

Cath glanced over at the wall, still two hours before five she thought. She looked back at the girls and nodded, smiling at them. She stood up to follow them, but they each grabbed one of her hands and dragged her to the short table with coloring books and crayons.

Caroline and Lola reminded her of herself and Wren. They were twins, seven years old. They told her one of the first days how they'd just finished first grade.

"Miss. Cath, this weekend we're going to Grandma and grandpa's house and we're gonna bake cookies and go to the movies and see their cute puppy," Caroline told her, continuing to list all the things they were going to do with their grandparents.

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" Cath said once the list was done. The girls were coloring in pages from the Disney Princess coloring book so Cath did too (they got offended if she didn't color from the same book).

"What are you doing this weekend?" Lola asked.

"My fiancé is coming to visit this weekend,"

"What's a fiancé?" Lola asked.

Cath stopped coloring and looked over at them. "A fiancé is the name for a person you're engaged to marry to. My boyfriend proposed to me so now he's my fiancé,"

"Are you supposed to be engaged before you get married?"

"Most people usually are."

"Is that why you have that ring?" Caroline pointed to her left hand.

"Yup, he gave it to me when he proposed."

"My mommy said she thought you might be engaged because you had a ring on, but you look really young to her. But I think you look like a grown up. How old are you?" Lola asked. Cath laughed.

"I'm twenty."

"How old is your fiancé?" Caroline asked.

"He's twenty-two." Cath told her.

"Wow you guys are old," Lola said. Cath laughed again.

Around four o'clock, Cath's phone buzzed in her pocket. She slipped it out and held it under the table, she read Just got out of work. Have my bag in the car already so leaving now. Can't wait to see you, sweetheart.

She smiled, then immediately thought about how stupid she looked smiling down at a table, but she didn't care. She was so close to Levi time.

"Nooo mommy," Caroline whined. Cath looked behind her and saw Stacy coming towards them, pushing the stroller.

"Girls, we have to get going," Stacy told them when she reach the table. They both whined in protest.

"Can't we stay a little longer mommy, please?" Lola pleaded. Stacy shook her head.

"Nope, daddy's going to be home from work soon and it's Friday so you know what that means," she smiled and the girls faces lit up as they yelled "pizza night!" It made Cath giggle.

Only fifty minutes Cath thought as she watched the girls leave.

When it was finally five, Cath practically flew to the staff room for her bag and then immediately out the door. Luckily, Wren was already there (which almost never happens).

"Jeez, someone's happy," Wren said with a smirk as Cath climbed into the car.

"It was agonizing I tell you. Basically torture," Cath said as they drove off.

"Who knew the library was run by torturers," Wren said.

"Believe me, those librarians are ruthless." Wren snorted at that.

* * *

When they got home, Cath started to run upstairs to get changed.

"Hold it," her Dad said, she stopped. "No hello?"

"Sorry, hey Dad. I have to start getting ready," Her eyes were pleading for him to let her go.

"Yeah yeah, it's fine kiddo. Go,"

"Thank you!" She shouted back at him as she ran up the rest of the stairs.

Wren let Cath borrow a flowy blouse that had a floral pattern on it, she paired it with one of the pairs of party jeans she stole from Wren during one of the school move-ins, and sandals (that honestly were probably Wren's too).

Wren also did her hair and makeup. Cath didn't love makeup so that was kept to the a minimum (basically just mascara, B.B. cream, and lipstick).

"Honestly, How would you get through any dates without me?" Wren asked as she curled Cath's hair.

"Without either you or Reagan I'd probably just wear a white t-shirt and clumpy mascara."

"Oh God, don't even tell me that."

Once Wren was done curling Cath's hair, she had her shake it out. "I still don't understand why I have to go upside down for this."

Wren then pulled back the front part of her hair into a small ponytail on top of her down hair.

"Oh my god!" Wren said as she looked at Cath through the mirror. "You look so good! Shit, I'm good."

Cath rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop looking at herself through the mirror, "you really think so?"

"Um, duh. I can always make us look good." Cath checked the time on her phone, only forty more minutes.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other, he was early?

She heard her dad open the door, "oh hey Levi! Didn't expect you here so soon."

Cath ran down the stairs, not paying attention to their conversation. She stopped herself before the turn to the door, walking calmly in behind her Dad. Levi spotted her and his whole face lit up.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him as she got closer.

"Hey," he said as she moved past her dad. His smile took over his whole face.

"Okay, you two have fun tonight, but not too much fun." Cath was so happy, she didn't even care about what her father was suggesting.

"Thanks, bye Dad," she glanced over at him and he put his hands up, surrendering and walking away from the foyer.

She turned back towards Levi and he immediately took the sides of her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Fuck, I missed you so much." He said, his voice low with his forehead pressed against hers.

"Fuck time," she kissed his jawline, "fuck distance," she kissed his cheek, "fuck everything that separated us." she kissed his mouth.

He smiled when she pulled away, "let's get outta here, sweetheart." She let him lead her out of the house to his car.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked him, holding onto his right hand as his left steered.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"You don't have a plan?"

"I didn't say that, just thought you'd like a say in where we go on your home turf." He looked over at her, smiling, but quickly turning back towards the road. Cath thought about ot for a moment.

"Let's go get tacos," she said. He laughed.

"Tacos?"

"Yes, tacos." She turned to face him even though he couldn't do the same. She had an eyebrow raised, "What's wrong with tacos?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with tacos. In fact, one could say everything is right with tacos," he said, "but I can take you somewhere better than a taco truck."

"I don't think such a place exists," she said.

He smiled, glancing at her for just a second, "what's the best taco truck in Omaha?"

She gave him directions to one of her favorites. It was located on the outside of a park.

"I totally have a blanket we can lay out." Levi told her.

"Of course you do," she was smiling though.

The brought the food into the park, laying Levi's "emergency car blanket" out and sitting down to have a make shift picnic. It was still light out with the sun about to set.

"What makes Julio's the best taco truck?" He asked her as he took a bite.

"There isn't a best, there's a top three. This was the one i knew was next to a park." She told him

"Cather," he was smiling, an eyebrow raised, "you took me down here for a romantic night in the park?"

"Technically you drove us down here,"

"Don't be tricky. You're pulling out all of your romantic moves for me," he leaned closer to her, "Are you trying to wine and dine me, Cather?"

She shoved him playfully "oh please, like that wasn't what you wanted to do. Besides, I wouldn't call eating tacos in the park 'wining and dining'."

He laughed and leaned close to her again, "You look beautiful tonight," he reached over to ran his fingers through her hair.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I love it." The thousand watt smile lit up his face. She smiled right back.

When they finished eating, Cath sat between his legs, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. They watched the sunset as best they could with all the trees.

"I kind of like you like this," she said, plucking his pant leg.

"Like what?" He asked, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"In your work clothes," he laughed. He was wearing a light blue button down and tan khaki pants. He'd changed out of his work shoes into his black high tops.

"Do these khakis make you sweat, Cather?" He teased.

Her cheeks were flushed and she pushed back against his chest, "shut up." He kept giggling.

"You used to like my starbucks look too ,"

"Maybe I just like the change," she said.

"You don't like my plaid shirts Cather?" He pretended to be offended.

She pushed against him again. "Don't be stupid."

He laughed again and kissed her shoulder.

When the sky began full dark, they laid back on the blanket to look at the stars. Cath was laying on top of Levi and he still had his arms around her.

"That's Orion's belt," he told her, pointing one hand up to the sky. "And those are the dippers. Next time we go to Arnold I can show you way more constellations. The light pollution here is terrible." She snorted.

"Country boy," she said, shoving her cheek against his chest. "When are you going back to Arnold anyways?"

He shrugged, "Maybe next weekend."

Levi got a job in June for the United States Department of Agriculture's Farm Service Agency. He's apart of a team that oversees Ranch Managers across the Midwest. He was assigned to the Lincoln office, so he got a one-bedroom apartment downtown. It'll be great when Cath went back to school, but she missed him during the summer months.

"Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Yeah of course," he kissed the top of her head.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes before he realized, "actually, I have to talk about something with them next week and they might not take it well."

"What is it?" She asked, he sighed, "Levi?"

He started to sit up, so she did too. "We have to talk," he said, wrapping his arms around her again. She was sitting sideways on his lap now.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He buried his face in her hair, trying to delay it. "Levi..." she tried to get up then.

"No, wait," he got out of her hair and tried to keep her from getting up. She stayed put.

"Levi, what's wrong? You're freaking me out here," she looked at him and he looked right back. His face never looked right when he wasn't smiling.

"I got an offer for a higher up position at work," he started, playing with the ends of her hair.

"That's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean it's great,"

"So what's wrong?" She was trying to read his face, when he got like this it was hard.

"They offered it to me and this other guy, Greg. They want us to go out to Denver—"

"Denver, like Colorado?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yes. They want us to go out to the main office in Denver every few weeks to work with Range conservation team there." He told her.

"How long would you be in Denver?"

"Two to three weeks," He said.

"Oh, that's not so bad."

"Yeah but I'm not just going to Denver the one time, Cath, they want me to work every few weeks in Nebraska and every few weeks in Denver."

"Oh." She said because she didn't know what else to say. "Did they say how many months they want you to do that?"

He shook his head, "they said it was indefinitely."

"Oh," she said again, looking down. On top of already having a hard time seeing each other, he's going to be in a different state for weeks at a time.

"It'll increase my salary," he offered. She just nodded.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her. She looked up at him again.

"I — I don't know. I feel selfish, I don't want you to be half living here and half in Denver. I want you all the time,"

"I know."

"But this is good for your career, it'll probably be good for us in the long run." She said, wishing it wasn't true.

He nodded, "that's what I was thinking, the long run and all."

She shifted, turning around to face him, putting her knees on either side of his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist.

"I don't want to leave you, Cather," he said softly, looking into her eyes. She shook her head.

"As long as you come back, you're not really leaving me." She said.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He said, getting closer to her face.

"God, I hope so," she said with a grin.

"Hey, that's my line!" His smile came back, lighting up his eyes.

She laughed, meeting him half way, kissing his mouth.

* * *

They went back to Cath's around eleven.

Her dad had his papers spread all over the living room.

"Hey kids," he said, looking up for a second when they walked into the room.

"Hey Dad," Cath said, she looked at all of his work around the room.

"Your sister left around nine o'clock, Jandro picked her up." She could hear the wariness in his voice. He started letting Wren leave every other weekend over the summer, but he was still worried.

"She'll be fine. We're going upstairs, please don't work too much longer." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, Cath. Levi's gonna kick me out soon anyways." he waved her off. She smiled at him before leading Levi upstairs.

His face still lit up every time he walked into her room. "Cather, I always forget how absolutely adorable this room is until I get here." He said, looking over all the posters.

She rolled her eyes, "you've been up here a million times," she said, taking off her sandals and putting them on Wren's side of the room.

"Yes, but even with a warning, who could prepare them self for this level of cuteness?" He flopped down onto her bed.

She walked over to her bed, "take off your shoes, stay awhile." She said as she sat down on the edge of her bed next to him.

He sat up to take off his shoes, "Cather, you have a boy in your room and you're asking him to take his shoes off?" He threw one shoe on the floor, "what will the neighbors think?" He threw the other, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, but he kept smiling. He moved back so that his back was against her headboard. Then he grabbed her hand. "C'mere," he tugged lightly.

She turned to face him, "what kind of girl do you think I am?" She put her hand on her chest in faux-shock.

"Catherrr, c'mere please,"

"Well since you asked so nicely," she moved over to him, putting her knees on either sides of his hips.

He started to pull the hairband that held up the front of her hair, she tilted her head to the side.

"Someone's determined," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I hurt you?" He stopped pulling but she shook her head.

"No, keep going."

He pulled the hairband out and put it on her end table. Next came her glasses.

He was staring at her. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"How could I be so stupid to leave you behind for work?" He said softly. His hair was flopping over his forehead.

She shook her head, "You're not stupid for taking the job, Levi. You'd be stupid if you didn't take it." She kissed him below the ear, "I'd be mad if you didn't."

"Yeah?" He asked. They were face to face again.

"Yeah." She nodded, deciding that lying was the best way to go. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew he had to do this.

He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her.

After ten minutes, Cath started unbuttoning his shirt from the top. He pulled away and unbuttoned it himself. Cath, I love you but you've got slow hands sweetheart he told her once.

He kissed her again. She pushed the now open shirt down his arms and he pulled out of it without breaking contact with her.

She tugged on the bottom of his undershirt then. He pulled away from her mouth and pulled it up over his head.

She ran her hands down his chest. "I love you, Levi."

He kissed her again with his hand on her left check, pulling away just as quickly, "I love you too." He said softly, his face only an inch away from hers.

She smiled, taking both of his hands and putting them at the bottom of her shirt before raising her arms. He pulled her shirt off, throwing it on the floor before kissing her again.

He wrapped both his arms around her and flipped them over, laying her on her back.

"Okay?" He asked.

She smiled, "more than okay."

* * *

After, Levi had his arm around Cath as she curled up next to him.

"I wish you didn't have to sleep downstairs," she said, burying her head against his side.

He was rubbing her back. "What happens if you don't go down to stop him?"

She shook her head and looked back up at him, "I don't want to know."

When it was one thirty, Cath got up and put on her pajamas before going downstairs.

"Dad?" She called out when she got to the bottom. She walked into the living room and he was scribbling on a piece of paper that was almost filled. The paper stacks were doubled.

"Dad," she said again, louder.

"Oh, Cath," he looked up.

"Levi wants to go to sleep," she explained.

He looked around at all of his papers and nodded. "Right, I'll clean up." He got up and started picking them up. She watched, making sure he didn't get sidetracked.

She felt someone touch the small of her back and she looked behind her. Levi was behind her, wearing his pajamas and holding sheets and a blanket.

"I could've gotten that for you," she said.

He shrugged, "I know where everything is now" he smiled. She smiled back. Bless him.

"Oh, hey, Levi," her dad said. They both looked back at him. "All cleaned up now," he held up all the papers to show them. "Goodnight kids."

They said goodnight to him as he walked into his room, shutting the door.

"At least let me make up the couch for you," she tried to grab the sheets from him.

"Nope, Sorry sweetheart. You can tuck me in though." He walked over to the couch.

She rolled her eyes, "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love with you?"

"No," she grabbed the blanket as he spread out the sheet on the couch.

"Cath..."

"Levi, go brush your teeth." She nodded towards the bathroom. He obliged.

She laid out the blanket for him and got out pillows. He always forgot pillows.

"My love, my darling," he sang out dramatically as he walked back into living room. He wrapped his arms around her, "I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time." He swayed back and forth with her.

"Did you make pottery with Patrick Swayze's ghost in there?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, Demi Moore was pissed." He kissed her cheek.

She turned around to face him, putting her arms around his neck, "I wish you could come back up with me."

"I know, sweetheart. It's only eight, short hours." He told her, leaning down to kiss her.

When they pulled away he said "I love you, Cather."

"I love you too."

He smiled and let her go. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight, my love," she said back. His whole face lit up whenever she called him that.

She felt the glow even as she went upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Cath cooked the three of them eggs for breakfast.

"What are you two doing today?" Her Dad asked.

"Maybe go see a movie, maybe go bowling. Literally anything that's relaxing." Cath told him.

"I heard that the fair is back at the Catholic Church downtown," her Dad suggested.

"Oh, maybe we could do that," Levi said, looking at Cath with a grin and an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," she grinned back.

After breakfast (which was at noon) Cath and Levi watched TV together on the couch. Her dad had plans to visit her Grandma.

Cath was laying against Levi's side. He had one arm around her. His other hand was flipping through channels.

"Wait, go back!" Cath piped up. He flipped back to the pervious channel. The second Simon Snow movie had just started.

"Ah, good ol' Second Serpent. I think I like it better when you read it though," he told her, leaning his head on top of hers. She snorted.

Twenty-five minutes in Levi asked, "Hey Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"You've seen these movies like a billion times, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She looked up at him.

"Ever made out during one of them?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, but there's a first time for everything." She smirked.

* * *

At three o'clock, they finally got dressed to go out. Cath agreed to a movie, with the possibility of either the bowling aisle or the fair. The fair was always the same every year, she stopped liking it when she was twelve. Levi, however, was intrigued by the idea of taking her to a fair.

"We could go on the Ferris wheel together, I could win you a stuffed animals at one of those ridiculous carnival games, then we could split a funnel cake while we watch the fireworks," He went on as he drove them to the movies.

"Does this fair take place in the 1950s?" She asked.

At concession stand in the movie theater, one of the workers recognized her.

"Cath Avery?" The girl with long, black hair asked from behind the counter.

"Oh hey... Vanessa?" It came out more like a question than a greeting. Cath vaguely remembered this girl from high school.

"Yes! We had AP English together! How've you been? I go to school in Oklahoma now but still working the movie theater during the summer." Vanessa rambled. Cath remembered that Vanessa was always a rambler.

"Oh cool, I'm good. Going to UNL, working at the library for the summer." She shrugged.

"Oh that's so cool! Are you still writing? You were always the best in our class. Actually you were really one of the smartest people in our grade! Oh hey, who's this?!" She gestured towards Levi as if he just appeared instead of standing right next to Cath the whole time.

"Hey, I'm Levi," he introduced himself with his signature smile and his hand out.

Vanessa shook his hand, "nice to meet you!" She looked over at Cath, "Cath is this your boyfriend? He's so cute!" Cath blushed as Levi smiled at her, waiting to see how she'll react.

"Yes, well actually we're engaged," she said, with a smile in Levi's direction.

Vanessa gasped, "ohmygod! That's amazing! How did you meet? How long have you been together? How did it happen?"

"Oh uh, we met at school, we've been together for a year and a half, and really we need to get to our movie because it's about to start."

"Oh sorry! We should really catch up sometime though Cath. Oh and here's your popcorn, on the house!" She slide the popcorn across the counter to them.

"Oh — thanks Vanessa. I'll see you around." Cath did her best to smile at her.

"It was nice meeting you! Thanks for the popcorn!" Levi said as they were leaving.

"Nice meeting you too Levi!" Vanessa shouted back.

"She was nice," Levi said once they were away from the concession stand.

"Yeah,"

"She talked a mile a minute though."

"Right?" Cath agreed, looking over at him.

"Yeah it was kind of ridiculous. But she was nice." He shrugged. There wasn't a mean bone in that boy's body.

* * *

After the movies, Cath finally agreed to go to the fair. Levi was practically glowing the whole ride there. "Cather, you won't regret it. We're gonna eat greasy food and be happy." She laughed.

He held her hand as they walked around the fair grounds. He told her about the fairs and carnivals they have in Arnold. "Ours were always at a church too. One time I took my youngest sister Abby on the teacups when she was five. She threw up all over me afterwards and we've both been traumatized by them ever since." Cath made a disgusted face.

"Ugh, Levi, we're supposed to eat soon."

He laughed, "Sorry sweetheart."

They bought hotdogs and sat on top of one of the picnic tables. "I like your style," she said when he sat on top of the table. "It's chill while also uninviting. We're cool but you can't sit with us."

He laughed, "obviously we have to protect our rep." He bumped his knee against hers.

"Obviously."

After the picnic table takeover, Levi insisted on going to the carnival games.

"Ring toss! Cather, I am the king of ring toss," he said as he pulled her towards the game booth.

After he won three times in a row, the worker started to get irritated with him, but Levi didn't seem to notice.

He won her a fairly large teddy bear. "My love," he said in an extremely dramatic fashion, "for you." He held out the teddy bear. She took it and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you. I'll treasure him until the end of time. Or until he disintegrates in the washing machine because it was probably only fifty cents to make him."

He smiled, "It'll be an honorable death."

"How do you feel about funnel cake?" He asked her.

"Extremely positive." She said.

"Good. Here," he shoved money in her hand before she could say anything, "I'm gonna run up to the bathroom real quick. Wanna get us a funnel cake while I'm gone? Then I can take you on the Ferris wheel for a real romantic gesture."

"Nothing says real romantic gesture like being lifted into the air by machine that probably hasn't had a safety check in twenty years."

He laughed and then kissed her, "I'll be back in a few."

The line for funnel cake was unnecessary long, which she was slightly grateful for. It would take at least twenty minutes for Levi to hike up to the church and back.

Fifteen minutes later she was standing at the other end of the booth waiting for her name to be called.

"Cath?"

That didn't come from the booth. She looked around her.

"Cath Avery?" Someone tapped her shoulder and she nearly jumped when she turned around.

It was Abel.

He looked almost the same. His curly hair was a bit longer now and he had new glasses, but basically the same. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt That said I only tell science jokes periodically with a picture of the periodic table— ugh.

Then she noticed he was holding hands with the girl next to him. She was short, wore glasses and had her hair in a braid. She wore shorts with a NASA t-shirt. This was Katie, probably.

"Oh, hey." She said. She'd managed to avoid him every time she came back to Omaha. If he was at a hang out with her friends, she'd sit it out. Any time they wanted something from his family's bakery, she had Wren go in. It was working out perfectly until now.

"Hey," He gave her a small smile. "I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

That was kind of the point she thought, "Good, you?" Maybe if she didn't say anymore than two words he'd get the hint and leave her alone.

"Great actually. I'm in the top five percent of my class, and so is Katie," He gestured towards to girl next to him. "Speaking of, Cath, this is Katie. Katie, Cath."

Five percent? Wasn't it always the top ten percent? Who the fuck even cared if it wasn't senior year? Cath wished they'd call her name right now, or that Levi came back, or that the town's tornado emergency alarm went off.

Katie stuck out her hand, "it's so nice to finally meet you! Abel's told me so much about you." Cath politely shook her hand, and then she went on, "I'm such a huge fan, honestly. Carry On is my favorite fic like, ever."

"Oh really? Thanks," Cath gave her a small smile.

"And your new story? Wow. If it continues like that, it might pass Carry On on my list." Katie talked to quickly, Cath wondered if she was okay. Was Katie fangirling over her boyfriend's ex?

"Hey!" Cath heard as she felt an arm warp around her and a kiss on her cheek— Levi. Thank God.

He was on her left side, looking at her, "You're still waiting? Funnel cake stand's gotta get their act together."

She smiled at him like Abel and Katie weren't right there. And god she wanted to kiss him.

He looked over at Abel and Katie, who were just staring. Levi must've just realized... "Hey," he flashed a smile at them, but clearly confused.

"This is Abel, and Katie." She gestured to them. She could see it clicking in his mind.

"Oh hey! I'm Levi," he let go of Cath to shake their hands.

Katie smiled back at him as they shook hands and said hi, Abel shook his hand with a small grin, but said nothing.

"Cath, is this your boyfriend?" Katie asked, still smiling. Levi put his arm around Cath again. Cath knew Abel didn't have Facebook or Instagram or anything like that, but she figured someone would've told him about her new boyfriend.

"Fiancé actually," Cath held up her left hand, shaking her ring finger just to be annoying. Katie gasped. Abel's eyes went wide.

"Oh wow, congratulations! Your ring is beautiful. How long have you been together? Oh my goodness, how did he ask?" Katie asked. Seriously was she okay? It was like her brain was on overdrive — Cath wondered if that's how she was so smart.

Levi laughed a little, and before either of them could reply, Katie said, "Oh sorry, was that too much? Sometimes I get carried away."

"No, you're good," Levi assured her with a smile.

"We've been together for a year and a half," Cath told her, "Levi just graduated in May and he asked me the night before." She was smiling. She looked over at Levi and he was beaming.

"Oh, what was your major?" Abel spoke up for the first time since Levi got back.

"Range Management, I was in Agricultural school."

"Oh." Abel looked like he relaxed a little. Asshole.

Levi looked over at Cath, when it was about other people, she felt like she could read him pretty well now. He was smiling but giving her the what's his problem look. She shrugged.

"Levi works for the U.S. Department of Agriculture now." Cath said, Levi nodded as if to confirm.

"Oh wow— that's great." Abel said hesitantly.

"Levi that's amazing!" Katie chimed in, "my grandparents own a farm in west Nebraska and I've always loved going there."

"Oh really? That's awesome," Levi smiled at her. Cath wanted to scream.

"What've you been up to Cath?" Abel said, looking at her. Levi started to rub her back up and down.

"Just writing," she said.

"Are you kidding?" Levi said, "She won the underclassmen writing award her freshman AND sophomore year. She's TAing for Deborah Piper and-"

"Wait, like the novelist Deborah Piper?" Katie chimed in.

"Yes," Cath said. How long could it take to make a fucking funnel cake?

"Wow Cath, that's amazing." Abel said with a small smile.

She shrugged, "Yeah. I mean, she's been my professor so long it doesn't really phase me, y'know?"

Katie laughed, "Wow Cath, you're so casual about big things. You're the biggest fic writer online and you got picked to TA with an award winning novelist, be proud."

"Abel!" One of guys from behind the counter shouted. Thank God.

"Well that's us," Abel said like they didn't all have working ears.

"It was so nice meeting you both!" Katie said as they began to walk away.

"You too, Katie!" Levi said, waving.

Levi turned to stand in front of Cath, wrapping both arms around her, "Cather, was that the Abel?" She nodded, putting her hands against his chest.

"What an asshole." He said as he looked back up at the two of them at the funnel cake counter.

Cath started to laugh. Levi looked down at her and started laughing too. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder; he leaned his head against the top of hers. She laughed harder than she had in a long time.

By the time they calmed down, Abel and Katie were gone. They went up to the counter and asked what happened to their order. The cashier had misheard Cath's name as Kate.

* * *

When they got home, Cath's Dad still wasn't home. Weird. Her mind went through every bad thing that could've happened... she sent him a text.

Two minutes later he texted back Grandma wasn't feeling good when I got here this afternoon. Staying overnight to make sure she's okay but don't worry. I'm fine, she's okay. Be safe kiddo, I should be back in the morning.

On one hand, she was thrilled to have the house to herself and Levi. On the other, there was no way she wasn't going to worry all night long.

"Is he okay?" Levi asked. Cath nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and read over her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay," he assured her, pressing a kiss on the side of her head.

"You don't know that."

"I know you're worrying too much about something that you have no control over, and that your Dad's already taking care of."

She sighed, leaning her head against his, "I don't know how to not worry,"

"I know."

"It's just who I am, I worry. The anxiety bubbles up inside of me,"

"Cather—"

"And I cant stop it no matter how hard I try. And I feel like I'm crazy,"

"You're not crazy."

She shook her head, "You don't know that."

"I do actually."

"No. You've only seen the tip of the iceberg. My mind almost never shuts up. It just keeps going and going until I can feel my chest and I can't even breathe. Like I'm drowning out of water." she was crying now.

He turned her around, holding her against his chest. She sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay, I got you. It's okay." he whispered into her ear, rubbing her back.

They stood like that in her living room until she calmed down.

"Do you feel a little better?" He asked.

"A little," she choked out, not moving. He started to kiss all over the top of her head.

"I love you" he kissed the side of her head, right about her ear.

"Why?"

"Why?" He repeated back.

"I'm crazy."

"You're not. Having anxiety does not make you crazy." He kissed the other side of her head.

"It makes me act crazy," she pressed the right side of her face against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat.

"No it doesn't." He said.

"This isn't crazy?"

"Anxiety giving you an anxiety attack is supposed to be crazy?" She just shook her head.

"I love you," he told her.

She looked up at him. "Are you crazy?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, but not because I love you. "

She shook her head again, "You're stupid."

"I very well could be stupid, but not because I love you." He kissed her forehead.

She leaned up and kissed his mouth.

He told her again.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss.

And again, letting go of her mouth and looking into her eye, "I love you, Cather." He wanted her to know, to believe it.

She did.

* * *

"Cath," Levi said, his voice low.

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?" It was almost three in the morning. Cath had been in and out of sleep since one-thirty.

"Not really,"

"Cather, sweetheart," he squeezed her a little. He was behind her on her twin bed. She had a too-big Simon Snow shirt on with pajama shorts. He had taken off his t-shirt and was just wearing boxers.

"Levi,"

"Are you happy? With us?" He asked.

She turned around to face him, "what do you mean? Of course I am."

"I mean, am I who you pictured you'd be with — forever?" Is he kidding?

She laid her hand on his cheek, "You're better than I ever could have imagine Levi."

He closed his eyes as she stroked his cheek, "You never wanted a smart guy?" He asked.

"You are smart." He opened his eyes.

"Like book smart, on the honor roll, studying STEM or whatever."

She shrugged, "I never really cared about that. I just figured the right guy would click regardless of our vocations. But he had to like Simon Snow, that would be a deal breaker." He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah but, you were with Abel before me." He said. Her face dropped.

"This is about Abel? Levi — we had the same friend group in high school. Everyone else started dating each other so we figured why not. A relationship shouldn't be started on a shrug and 'why not?'."

"A relationship could start anywhere. Like in a dorm room with blueberry bliss protein bars and Simon Snow."

"That's not the same. We wanted to be together. We didn't choose each other through process of elimination. And Abel's an asshole."

"Yeah he was an asshole but he was smart. Really smart. Like twenty levels above me."

She swatted the side of his bare arm, "oh yeah, because I'd love to date a top five percent asshole who doesn't know how to treat other people with respect, including me. And it's definitely not twenty."

"Did he treat you badly?" Levi asked.

"I mean— He never called me when we got to college and then he cheated on me. I wouldn't call it treating me right, even if our relationship lacked passion."

"Then he isn't as smart as he thinks he is," Levi put his arm around her, "he's a fucking moron, actually." She scooted closer to him.

"I love you," She said, putting her hand on his cheek again, "and you are smart, Levi. And funny and good, so good. God, I don't think there's anyone as good as you." He turned his head and kissed her wrist.

"Cather," He said against her arm, kissing his way up.

"Do you realize how much you mean to me?" She asked as he reached her shoulder, "you mean everything to me, Levi. I never knew it could actually be like this."

"Be like what?" He asked against her neck.

"That love could actually be like this. I thought it was only in books and movies; that real life love could be this passionate, all consuming, life changing." She felt him kiss her jaw, then her cheek.

"Levi," she said. He stopped, face-to-face with her.

"I love you." She told him. He kissed her mouth, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Say it again," he said against her lips. She pulled her face away to look at him.

"I love you"

He kissed her again, rolling her onto her back.

* * *

At about nine thirty the next morning, Cath's phone rang.

"Mmm," she groaned, shoving her face into her pillow. She let it ring until it stopped.

It started ringing again seconds later. Ugh.

She felt Levi move against her back, reaching over to her phone.

"It's your dad," he told her, handing the phone over. His voice was raspy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cath," Her Dad answered. He sounded tired.

"What's up?" She yawned. Levi settled his head on her shoulder to listen, giving her waist a squeeze.

"Grandma's still not a hundred percent but I think she's gonna be okay. I'm gonna stay here for the rest of the day just in case."

She nodded before she realize he couldn't see her, "Okay, call me if anything changes. Maybe we'll stop by later."

"Will do kiddo. Don't trouble yourself. Love you."

"Love you too." She told him before he hung up. She put her phone down next to her.

"Everything good?" Levi asked as she readjusted against him, his head still on her shoulder. She nodded.

"Grandma's Okay. He's gonna stay there to keep an eye on her."

"That's great," he kissed her cheek.

"Mhm. Now more sleep."

* * *

It was twelve when she woke up again. The other side of the bed was empty.

She sat up, forcing herself not to sleep again. She spotted Levi's t-shirt laying on the floor next to the bed. She leaned over and picked it up, she never put her pajamas back on last night. She pulled the shirt on over her head before climbing out of bed.

She put her pajama shorts back on and walked out of her room, down the stairs.

"Levi?" She called out when she reached the bottom.

"In here," he yelled back from the kitchen.

He was flipping pancakes when she walked in. He had put on pajamas, a blank sweatshirt with plaid pajama pants and he was whistling to himself.

Cath walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed the side of her face against his back. "Hi"

"Hey," she could practically hear his smile. He put one of his hands on top of hers and squeezed it. "How did you sleep, love?"

"So, so good." She nuzzled into his back.

"Good. I took the liberty of cooking breakfast while you slept— banana nut pancakes." he said, moving the pancake from the pan to the stack on the plate next to him.

"I can't believe we had all the stuff to makes that,"

He turned off the stove and turned around, "Well, peanut butter was the closest thing you had to walnuts, but everything else is the same." He draped his arms over her shoulders as she continued to hold onto his waist.

"So it's more like Elvis pancakes?"

"Yes, they're king, baby." He kissed the top of her head, before turning back around to pick up the plate and bring it to the table. Cath got out the plates and utensils.

She sat at the head of the table, while Levi sat on the right side of her so that she was facing him.

"When did you wake up?" She asked, cutting into her first pancake.

"When your phone rang."

"You never went back to sleep? Aren't you tired?"

He shrugged, "eh, I was awake enough not to go back to sleep."

She pushed her foot against his leg, "take a nap after this."

"By myself? A waste of time." His mouth was full as he spoke.

"No, I'll nap with you."

He swallowed, "Hmm, a lot more intriguing. I will take it into serious consideration."

—

They went back to her bed after breakfast. He was behind her again with his arms around her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out?" He asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"Yes, sleep Levi. It's a lazy Sunday."

Cath didn't wake up again until after four. Levi's arms were still around her so she attempted to carefully turn around to face him. His eyes were still closed and his hair was an absolute mess. She watched his chest rise and fall for a few minutes. He always looked so peaceful when he slept.

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. She lead a trail of kisses down to his jaw.

"Cather?" She looked up. His voice was thick and his eyes were still closed but he was readjusting himself. She kissed his jaw once more and laid her head down on the pillow, face to face with him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"After four,"

"Shit" he opened his eyes. "We wasted the whole day?"

"Only a few hours. And it was necessary." She wrapped her arm up under his, holding on to the top of his shoulder.

He leaned in and kissed her mouth.

"As long as you're okay with it," he said against her lips. She nodded, her other hand reached from underneath his and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Cath," he was basically still against her lips, "I'm really happy I'm here."

She smiled, "I'm happy you're here." She gave him another kiss.

"I can't imagine having to wake up without you in three days." He said.

"Don't think about that right now," she told him, shaking her head.

"Okay," he kissed her. He pulled away to ask " have you heard from your dad?"

"I haven't checked my phone yet."

He looked over his shoulder and reached his hand out to the end table, grabbing Cath's phone. He handed it over to her.

"He asked if we want to go to my grandma's for dinner." She said after a moment.

"Do you?"

"Well," she sighed, "I do think I should check in on her."

"Okay" he flashed her a smile, "Grandma Avery's it is."

* * *

Levi had only met her Grandma a handful of times. All of which were at Cath's house either for her birthday or a holiday.

Of course her grandmother loved Levi (who didn't?). He was like a grandmother's dream honestly. He was polite, respectful, strong, helped out around the house, helped out in the kitchen. Levi could've been built by a Grandma for her socially awkward granddaughter.

Levi insisted on stopping at the grocery store on the way to get her flowers and candy.

Her grandma's house was only fifteen minutes away. She'd been living in the same old Victorian style house for at least fifty year. Cath's grandfather died nine years ago, leaving the house and their dog Cookie behind with her.

"Wait there's gonna be a dog named Cookie there?l He asked on the drive over, his face even more lit up than before.

"Yes, he's old now though."

"I have no age discrimination against dogs, Cather. My excitement has raised fifty degrees."

"That can't be possible."

When they got there, her dad opened the door. She gave him a quick hug before he lead them in.

"I've been having her sleep in the guest room downstairs so she has easy access to everything. She seems okay now though, so she's sitting in the living room. It's probably just a cold, but you can never be too careful." He told them. "Go on in, she'll be glad to see you."

Cath lead Levi to the living room. Her grandma had the TV on set to the Game Show Network. Cookie was on the floor next her, chewing on one of his toys.

"Cather!" Her Grandma said when she appeared, "and Levi! Oh, you did not have to drag that boy out here to see little old me." Her voice was nasally but she seemed okay.

"Nonsense, absolutely no dragging was involved." Levi assured her, walking over to her, and handing the flowers to her, "Cath and I got these for you." Cath followed Levi over, standing behind him.

Her grandma smiled up at them, "oh thank you my dears. You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"No trouble at all, Grandma." Cath told her with a smile.

"I'm just sorry you're gonna have to eat your father's cooking tonight." Her grandma said.

"Hey!" Her Dad shouted as he walked into the room. "You wouldn't believe the fuzz she made over me cooking lasagna. She kept yelling out directions like I couldn't read her recipe sheet."

"I'm sure it's still gonna taste horrible," Her Grandma said. Cath laughed, Levi smiled uncomfortably which made Cath laugh even more.

The lasagna really wasn't that bad. Actually, Cath couldn't even remember the last time her dad cooked a meal himself that wasn't pre-made. So this was beyond impressive for him.

Her grandma was coughing a lot, but was talking fine. They told her about what they'd been up to all weekend.

Cath and Levi cleaned up after dinner. He stood at the sink and washed while she sat on the counter next to him and dried.

"Okay?" Cath asked him quietly once her dad and Grandma were in the living room.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He looked over at her with an eyebrow raised.

She shrugged, "You're just a little quiet tonight. Is it too much for you? We can go back soon. Gram's probably going to bed soon anyways."

"No," he shook his head, "I'm all good sweetheart." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Just then her dad came back into the kitchen.

"Hey," he greeted them, "her cough sounds bad right?" He asked, his voice was low.

"Yeah it doesn't sound great," Cath said, "But she's acting pretty normal besides that."

Her dad nodded but he didn't look so sure. "Yeah, maybe I should stay another night."

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I can just leave here early, go home, get changed, and then go to work."

"Dad..." Cath was hesitant about this plan. She wanted her grandma to be looked after, but this sounded like a gateway to manic behavior.

"Cath, I'll be fine." He attempted to assure her.

"Levi and I can stay if you want." she offered.

"Nonsense, I can take care of my mother. You two can go home."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll go to sleep early. No funny business."

He raised his hand, "Scouts honor, kiddo."

* * *

The next morning she woke up alone. She felt a panic rise up in her chest. But then she remembered Levi's alarming going off at six so he'd be downstairs when her dad came back for his work clothes. He must still be asleep...

Was it stupid to text him? He was right downstairs, but she didn't want to unnecessarily disturb him. It was already too much that he was spending all of his days off with her.

She crept down the stairs, figuring she could sneak a peak at him on the way to the bathroom.

She saw his messy hair falling all over the pillow as she walked over towards him. He was laying on his side with one arm hanging off the side of the couch. My love my love my love

When she got out of the bathroom, she went back to the couch. She kneeled down in front of him, gently running her fingers through his hair. "Levi," she said softly.

"Mmm," he breathed out. "Cath?" His eyes were only half open and voice was raspy.

"Hey, good morning love." She smiled at him. Despite his half awake state, he smiled back at her. Bless him.

"Hey," he said back. She leaned forward and kissed him. His mouth moved lazily against hers. _Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow._

Except they were running out of tomorrows for this trip. And she didn't know when they'd be together like this again. Even if she went to Arnold with him next weekend it wouldn't be like this. And then there was Denver...

Fuck Denver. Fuck distance. Fuck tomorrow.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you crying?" Cath hadn't felt him pull away, or the hot tears that had started to roll down her cheek. She couldn't feel anything besides the overwhelming pain in her chest and stomach.

He sat up and wipes a few tears with his thumb, "Cather..."

"I don't want you to go." She choked out. He pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her. She clung onto him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I know," he said softly into her hair as he rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, Cath."

"Don't be stupid," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I don't want you to go but this is a good opportunity for you." She was still crying and she wondered if he could actually make that all out.

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't fucking suck," he said, "I wanted to say no so badly. I couldn't stop thinking about having to leave you. But I knew you'd be angrier if I didn't take it." She nodded.

They needed this, she told herself. This was a guaranteed job that would pay for them to start their lives together. It wasn't guaranteed that he'd get another offer like this. It definitely wasn't guaranteed that Cath would get job offers right out of school, especially writing ones that paid this much.

He'd started to kiss her head all over. She lifted her face up, catching his mouth with hers. He didn't seem to care that her face was all tear and snot covered.

"This is so fucking shitty," he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yeah."

"At least I'll be back after a few weeks,"

"Only to leave again a few weeks later."

"Hey,"

"What?"

"I love you." He kissed her again. "And I'm always going to come back to you." He kissed her nose.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Of course. Tomorrow and three weeks later and three weeks later and three weeks later." He told her to the same tune as he said "tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow." She gave him a small smile, and he kissed her again.

* * *

Cath had work that day. No one was able to cover her full shift, but she got a few hours off.

Levi insisted on coming with her.

"It's going to be boring for you," she told him, "you can stay here."

"And miss the chance to see my girl in action? You're dreaming, Avery. Plus I have to drive you anyways."

"Do you want me to follow you in, or should I act like I'm just a regular Omaha citizen enjoying the local library?" He asked, grinning at her as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Don't be stupid. All of my co-workers want to meet you." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

His smile grew, "you talk about me at work?"

"Come on," she said, opening the door and hopping out of the truck. He followed suit, walking a step behind her into the library.

She introduced him to the other librarians on duty, charming them all of course.

"Levi! It's wonderful to finally meet you," Her co-worker Gina greeted him. "Cath's told us so much about you and I've seen you're adorable stuff online together." Cath blushed but Levi was beaming.

Gina was only a few years older than Cath, they were the "librarian young-ins" according to the older workers.

"Doris! Come out here and meet Cath's cute fiancé." Gina said into the doorway behind the counter.

Doris walked out of the back room, she was a short, older woman who had been working at the library for over twenty years. "Well hello Cath's fiancé." She said, looking Levi up and down. He laughed.

"Hey, I'm Levi," he stuck out his hand.

"Handsome and polite," Doris said as she shook his hand, looking over at Cath. Cath was smiling even though she was convinced her face was probably bright red.

"These are the front shelves that I'm always organizing," Cath said later on as she was walking Levi through the different sections.

"Ah, maybe I'll get a first look at them being set messed up, or I could keep you busy and mess them up myself. It'll throw the other guy off," he teased.

"How thoughtful of you. How about you come help me organize the back shelves instead?"

"Hmm, I suppose. I'll warn you though, my Dewey decimal system is a little rusty."

She grabbed onto his hand, leading him to the back of the library.

This was a job that Cath normally did on her own and was fairly easy, just time consuming. She told him where things belonged (his Dewey decimal memory was nonexistent).

But he knew how to make a boring task fun.

"Psst, Cather," he said through the bookshelf from the next aisle over.

"Yes?" She was on her tip-toes, pushing a book into a high shelf.

"Special delivery," he pushed a book from his side of the shelf to hers.

She looked over at it and picked it up. It had a a folded up receipt sticking out of it. She pulled it out and read "think you're cute. Wanna go out? Check yes or no" with check boxes.

She laughed, "I don't even have a pen, how did you write this?" He slid a pen across wordlessly.

She wrote on the receipt, folded it back up and stuck it in the book. She clipped the pen to the dust cover and slid it back across the shelf. He pulled out the receipt and laughed.

"Cather!"

"What?" She was grinning, looking at him from her side of the shelf.

"What kind of language is this for an innocent, wholesome note? You didn't even check a box!" He held up the note that read Yeah maybe, you're pretty fucking hot across the bottom.

He was bent down to look at her from his side, smiling despite himself, "All instructions ignored, so irresponsible."

"So no to the date?" She smiled, one eyebrow raised.

"Now I didn't say that... I can live on the wild side with your irresponsible nature." He leaned closer to her from his side, a smirk spread across his face. She giggled and leaned closer too.

"Jesus Cath, how are you so freaking cute when you giggle like that?" He asked, his face as bright as ever.

She kept giggling, "stop it, it's turning into a nervous tick now."

"Do I make you nervous Cather?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just kiss me already you jerk."

And he did. His lips met her half away across the bookshelf. Cath was sure she'd seen something like this happen a thousand times in cheesy rom-coms, and she kind of loved that. I deserve this—my own Ryan Gosling rom-com moment, dammit.

He pulled away all too quickly.

"Hey," he tapped her nose, "no kissing on the job to distract you, missy." She rolled her eyes but she laughed.

Once they were finished in that section, Cath took him to the children's section.

"I usually clean up in here and then offer to read to the kids," she explained.

"Are you gonna read today? Because I forgot my special glasses so I'm not sure how I'll be able to see you being that cute." Levi said, smiling at her.

Just then Cath heard the familiar yelling of "Miss. Cath!" She looked over and saw Caroline and Lola running towards her.

"Hey girls," she greeted them with a smile, "I wasn't sure I was gonna catch you today."

"Well, we were supposed to go to the pool today but then mommy said it was too hot for Cooper to be outside for that long." Lola explained, ending with a dramatic sigh.

"Aw well I'm sure your mommy will bring you to the pool another day."

"Yeah, I guess." Lola said.

"Psst, Miss. Cath," Caroline whispered.

"Yes?" Cath whispered back.

"There's a weird guy standing behind you looking at us." Caroline said. Cath looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"That's not a weird guy," she said looking back at the girls and standing up, "Caroline, Lola, this is Levi." She tugged his arm a little to have him step forward.

"Oooh, hi Mr. Levi!" They greeted him. Cath and Levi both giggled.

"Nice to meet you girls." Levi told them, giving a little wave.

"Miss. Cath is this your boyfriend-fiancé guy?" Lola asked.

"Yes Lola, this is my fiancé Levi." Cath said with a laugh.

"Wow, he's old too." Caroline pointed out. Cath and Levi laughed again.

"Caroline! We're not even that old." Cath said as she continued to laugh.

"But you look suuuper old. Are we gonna read more Simon today?" She asked

"Yes," Cath nodded, "go grab the book and I'll meet you girls at the carpet in a few minutes."

"Cather, That was so unbelievably cute, I'm not sure that even my special glasses would be able to see that." Levi said once they girls ran off.

She playfully pushed his arm, "C'mon, I gotta make sure there's no messes in here before I read to them."

The children's section was unusually quiet today, with only two other children and (thankfully) nothing to clean up besides putting a few books back.

Cath and Levi met back up with the girls at the reading carpet. Cath pulled up another chair for Levi to sit in next to her.

"Isn't Miss. Cath a fantastic reader?" Levi asked the girls with a smile.

"Yes! She's our faaavorite ever," Caroline said, leaning in, whispering, "but don't tell our mommy that."

"I won't." He promised.

"Alright girls, where were we?" Cath asked once they were settled in.

"Chapter seven! We just ended chapter six on Friday."

"Right," Cath said, flipping to the page. "Here we are, Simon was staring down Baz from the other side of their room..." she began to read.

After a chapter, Lola asked, "Mr. Levi, can you read this one?"

Cath looked over at Levi, who of course, was smiling.

"I thought you said Miss. Cath was your favorite reader." He replied.

"Yes is but she always reads, she deserves a break."

Cath laughed, "I'm fine, Lola. I don't need a break."

"Are you sure?" Lola wasn't convinced.

"Positive," Cath assured her. "But Maybe Mr. Levi and I can read together?" She suggested, looking over at Levi.

"Sure, lets do it." He agreed, pulling his chair closer to hers. She'd read all the Simon Snow books to him already, so she figured he already knew the story and wouldn't get lost if they were both reading.

Cath held the book with her left hand and leaned closer to him so they could both see it. "Simon was waiting for Penelope in the great hall for supper. The last place he saw her was in their class together." She read.

Cath pointed to the line they were on for Levi and he read, "He needed to discuss the Baz situation immediately. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this." As Cath dragged her finger under every word so he wouldn't loose his place.

They read on like this for two more chapters, with Cath stopping at chapter ten. "Alright girls, I think that's it for today. Your mom's heading over here."

Caroline and Lola looked behind them to see Stacy pushing the stroller towards them. They both groaned, "nooo."

"Hey, no groaning." Stacy said when she reached the carpet. "We have to get going girls. Daddy will be home soon."

"Okay," they both said, looking down at the ground with sad faces.

Stacy shook her head, "the drama of being seven." She said to Cath, who offered a small smile.

Then Stacy noticed someone sitting next to Cath and eyed him.

"Oh Stacy, this is my fiancé, Levi. Levi, this is Stacy, Caroline and Lola's mom." Cath said.

"Oh my, fiancé! Congratulations! Nice to meet you Levi." Stacy said.

"You too! And thanks!" Levi gave her one of his signature smiles. Cath started smiling just looking at him.

"Well we better go girls." Stacy said, looking at the girls. "say bye to Miss. Cath and Levi."

"Bye Miss Cath and Mr. Levi," the girls waved at them.

"Bye girls" they both said. "Nice meeting you!" Levi told them.

—

Wren was back when they got home.

"Hey, thanks for taking over pick up duty," is how she greeted Levi.

"A pleasure," he replied.

"He stayed with me the whole shift." Cath explained, flopping down on the couch. Levi tapped her shoulder and she sat up to let him sit down at the end of the couch. She laid across him with her head resting on the arm of the couch.

"Wow, you're brave. That had to be unbelievably boring." Wren said, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Actually it was pretty fun," he said, smiling down at Cath while he played with her ponytail.

Cath smiled back before looking over to Wren, "How was Jandro's?"

"Wonderful, I wish I knew Dad wasn't going to be here tonight before I came back. I would've stayed."

"Dad's going to grandma's again?" Cath asked. Levi was trying to pull out her hairband.

Wren nodded, "Yup, he came back an hour ago to get his stuff. You saw her yesterday, right? Was she bad?"

"No," Cath shook her head, which conveniently helped the hairband come out, "she seemed okay, she was just coughing."

"Huh, weird. I wonder why he's so worried?" Wren thought out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't want her to be alone." Cath offered. Levi laid out her hair, running his fingers through it.

"Maybe." Wren leaned back. "I told Jandro dad's not going to be here. He might come back for dinner after work." Cath nodded.

"We could all go to dinner together." Levi suggested, letting go of Cath's hair.

"Yeah! I'm meeting up with Maryanne soon but I'll text you guys." Wren told them as she stood up.

Cath nodded, "sounds good." She closed her eyes as Levi moved his fingers through her hair again.

Wren left the house fifteen minutes later.

Levi laid down behind Cath on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her neck a few times before resting his face against her hair.

"Nap time," he declared, muffled against her hair, giving her a little squeeze.

"Mmm, I agree." Cath said, pushing her back against him.

* * *

Cath woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, yawning.

"Hey," It was Wren, "so slight change of plans. Jandro is gonna pick me up and take me to his place for the night."

"Oh, um, okay. That's fine" Cath was still trying to wake up. Levi's hand moved, rubbing her arm up and down. She looked over her shoulder and he was staring back.

"Thanks, I'll be back in an hour to get my stuff." Wren said.

"Okay, see you then." Levi started to kiss her shoulder.

"Bye."

The line went dead, Cath dropped her phone back onto the floor. She turned around to face him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he smiled at her. "Everything okay?"

She nodded, "Jandro is going to just take Wren to his place when he's done with work."

"Oh okay." He nodded. He moved closer to her and kissed her, his mouth was open against hers.

After a minute she put her hand on his cheek and pulled away, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up a few minutes before you," he said. She nodded.

He kissed her again. _This this this._

"When is your sister coming back?" He asked against her lips.

"Soon,"

"How soon?"

"Too soon."

He kissed her until her phone buzzed three times in a row.

She picked it up off the floor to read three texts from Wren.

Leaving to come home in a minute

Jandro gets off in ten

And I need to pack

Cath sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just Wren saying she's coming home." Cath started to sit up.

He sat up too, immediately pulling her close to him and kissing her again.

"Cather," he said when he pulled away.

"Yes?" She was a little breathless. He let out a small laugh.

"I love you," he told her, his face completely lit up.

She smiled, "I love you too." And god she loved him. Sometimes it frightened her how much. When they talked on the phone the feelings in her stomach and chest are unlike anything else. And when he held her, it was like someone turned the volume up to a million.

"So much," she added, quietly.

She kissed him with her hands on either side of his face.

She pulled back and start to kiss down his face to his jaw.

"Cath," he tugged lightly on the sleeve of her shirt, "C'mere, c'mere."

She pulled away, looking over at the time on the cable box, "Wren will be here any minute."

He sighed, but still held onto her shirt, "still, sit with me. We'll watch TV."

She nodded and let him pull her onto his lap. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

She left the channel on a Gilmore Girls rerun. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder, snaking her arms around his middle. He rubbed her back slowly.

"Were you a big Jesse fan?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Ugh, no." She scoffed.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow as if she could see, "I figured you'd like a guy who reads."

"You're not a guy who reads." She pointed out. "Besides, a person's only redeeming characteristic can't be that they read good books. He's such an asshole to everyone but her."

"See, these were my thoughts exactly but my sisters thought he was so romantic." He said.

"Yeah, so did Wren. I don't get it. Honestly, Lorelai is a way more interesting character than Rory."

"Yes! Lorelai's storylines are way more interesting than Rory's. And her relationship with Luke is so much better than any of Rory's."

Cath laughed, "I agree, Luke and Lorelai might be one of the best love stories of the 2000s," she looked up at him, "but Levi Stewart, I do believe your inner nerd just came out."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow up.

"Yes. I would've never guessed it would be over Gilmore Girls."

He shrugged, "I can be a very worldly man." He kissed the top of her head before leaning down to her ear.

"Does my nerd side make you hot and bothered?" He asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, so unbelievably hot and bothered,"

"Knew it," He said, obviously smiling. He kissed under her ear and moved up to kiss next to it. He bit her earlobe and she started to squirm.

"Too much?" He asked, letting go of her ear.

She nodded, "Wren will be here soon, and you're missing important dialogue between Luke and Lorelai right now."

He rested his head on top of hers.

A few minutes later, Wren came bursting through the door.

"Hey," she called out as she rushed in, "Jandro will be here in a few minutes. Can you get the door if I'm not done packing?"

"Okay," Cath said.

"Thanks," Wren ran up the stairs.

Cath groaned when the doorbell rang ten minutes later, slowly untangling herself from Levi.

Jandro was polite and quiet when he came in (as usual). Levi talked to him for the most part until Wren finally came down.

"We better get going," Jandro said a minute after Wren came down. "My mom's waiting for us back home. She cooked dinner."

Lucky Wren, Cath thought.

"Be safe kids," Wren shouted out behind her as she was leaving.

"You too, crazies." Cath shouted back. Wren laughed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Cath and Levi ordered a pizza and continued watching the Gilmore Girls marathon.

It was a lot more handsy (and mouthy) now that they were alone. It started with Cath sitting on Levi's lap. He would kiss her neck every so often, then he would kiss under ear. When he reached her jawline, she looked back at him and he caught her mouth.

Now she was turned around with her knees on either sides of his hips. Her mouth was moving frantically. He'd started to move his hands under the bottom of her shirt.

"Levi," she breathed out between a kiss.

"Hmm?" Is all he got out, not stopping.

"I love you," she said against his lips.

He gave her another kiss before pulling back slightly, "say it again."

"I love you," she said. He kissed her cheek, then under her ear.

"Again," he whispered, nipping her earlobe.

"I love you," she held onto his shoulders. He kissed down her jawline.

"God, I love you Levi," he'd started to kiss down her neck. She had her hands in his hair now.

She inhaled sharply when he kissed her collarbone. "So much," she breathed out.

"Cath," He said again her collar, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

She raised her arms, allowing him to pull her shirt off. He tossed it onto the floor.

He pulled her chin down to kiss her. She moved her hands to the back of his head as he held either side of her face.

"Jesus Christ," kiss, "I love you," kiss, "So much, Cather."

He wrapped his arms around her, and flipped her to lay down on the couch on her back.

He start to pull on the waistband of her jeans and pulled away, "can I–"

"Yes." She nodded quickly.

She repeatedly kissed the top of his head while he was bent over, undoing her jeans.

She kissed the side of his head, the top of his head, the fine areas where his hair was receding.

He sat up to get her pants off. She shimmied out of them as he undid his own. She threw hers on the clothes piles they created and he followed suit.

He knelt back over her, smiling. She smiled right back, reaching one hand up to caress the side of his face.

"You're so beautiful," he said, grabbing her attention with his eyes.

"So are you," she said. He tilted his head to kiss the inside of her wrist, shaking his head slightly.

"Cather, you're so beautiful, don't underplay it." He kissed right below her wrist.

She closed her eyes as he continued to kiss up her arm.

"I love you," she breathed when he reached her shoulder.

He kissed up her neck. He kissed below her ear, "Cather," he said quietly and softly into her ear. "I love you too."

He moved to her cheek, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Then her nose.

She shook her head a little. It felt a little too intimate for them to be saying and doing these things in her living room. But like hell was she moving from here. She also loved how intimate they were during these times; craved it when they were apart for weeks on end.

"C'mere," she said, pulling his chin down towards her mouth.

He laughed and kissed her lips.

* * *

Cath showered first before bed. She had her hair twisted in a towel and another one wrapped around her body.

Levi showered after her. She went into his duffle bag for a shirt to wear, pulling out a plain black t-shirt. She paired it with Simon pajama shorts that were red with "watford" in gold printed in all different directions.

She kept her hair in the towel and sat on her bed, pulling out her phone as she waited.

More recently she'd found it easy to write and edit from her phone when she was busy via the docs app.

She finished Carry On last summer once the school year was done. After, Cath took a break from writing fic for a month. Finishing it had been so much more emotionally draining for her than she expected.

But one day, a month later, she was talking on the phone with Levi. Between the stories and sweet nothings they exchanged, a story just clicked immediately in her head. She wrote three chapters that night after she hung up.

She titled it Few Things, because that night he told her "there are so many things i don't know, but you're one of the few things I'm sure of."

She started to read over a chapter she wrote a few days ago but had yet to edit.

Levi was back fifteen minutes later, wearing an old rock band t-shirt and boxers.

"Hey sweetheart," he smiled at her as he walked in. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey," she said once he was closer to the bed. She scooted over and he sat down next to her, leaning over to kiss her.

"What've you been up to?" He asked as he snaked his arm around her.

"Just editing my latest chapter," she said, "want me to read it to you?"

"I would love that," his smiled even wider, "c'mere".

She moved over, sitting in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, "Do you need the towel still?"

She reached a hand to the top of her hand and laughed, "Sorry, I forgot." She started to pull it off.

"Don't be sorry," he laughed too. He shook her hair out as she threw the towel on the floor. It was still wet, but he leaned his head against her should anyways.

"Ready whenever you are, sweetheart." He gave her quick kiss on the side of her neck. She readjusted a little and leaned back against him.

"Okay, so last chapter Simon and Penelope were in the forest, searching for Baz and Agatha." She said.

He nodded, "I remember." She'd been reading to him over the phone when they were apart.

"Okay. Simon's eyes had naturally readjusted to the darkness. He wasn't sure how far in they were at this point..." she began to read.

Half way through, Levi started kissing her shoulder and neck. When he kissed and sucked the spot behind her ear where the end of her jaw and her neck met, her breath hitched. "Levi," she exhaled. He giggled but didn't say anything else, so she kept reading.

When she finished, he pulled away from her neck. "What's gonna happen next?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she shrugged, "I haven't decided what happened to Baz and Agatha."

"Really?"

"Well I have ideas, just haven't decided which one to use." She shrugged again. "Are you going to continue your attack on my neck?"

He laughed, "only if you want me to." He gave her squeeze.

"Hmm, maybe. You should consider changing the location."

"To where?"

"My mouth," she said, looking over her shoulder at him with an eyebrow raised. He laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

She clumsily moved herself around in his arms to face him, doing her best not to break contact. She kneeled in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" She asked against his lips. He pulled back a little.

"I wish I didn't," His voice was low, "I wish you could come with me."

"Maybe I'll go to Arnold with you next weekend." She offered. Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders.

He smiled and nodded, "I'd love it if you did."

She smiled and kissed him again. She kissed the tip of his nose, up to his forehead.

"Cather?"

"Hmm?" She kissed the top his head where his hair was finer.

"Look at me," he said. She moved back down to face him.

"I love you," he said, moving his hand to the back of her head.

"I love you too," she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "don't forget while I'm gone, okay?"

"Don't be stupid," she pushed his chest lightly.

"It's far away,"

"Are you going to forget?"

"Never," he shook his head.

"Then why would I?"

He shrugged, "a cute Omaha boy could sweep you off your feet while I'm gone."

"I told you, don't be stupid." She pushed his chest again.

"It's true! They'll come into the library asking for the geography section and—"

"I'm falling in love with someone who wants to go to the geography section?"

"Cather, don't interrupt. You'll take him over and all of the sudden he's cracking jokes about Pangea or whatever, and boom, you're his."

"That's insane, if anything you should be worried about the guys asking to go to the mathematics section." She held onto one of his hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Oh god, don't even bring them up."

She kissed his mouth gently, " I won't fall in love with any mathematicians while you're gone."

"What about the geography guys? They're hunkier,"

"Shouldn't I be the worried one? There's beautiful women in Denver." She said, pushing their hands towards him.

"Cather, don't be stupid." He pushes back.

"I'm serious. You've ever seen how cute they all are on Instagram with their skis and cabins?"

"It's July,"

"Even worse. They still have the cabins but they don't have to wear all the ski gear."

"Yeah but I bet none of them have this adorable Simon Snow room," He smiled.

"That would be another positive."

"Absolutely not! And none of them would sit and read to me for hours,"

"Only Simon Snow,"

"I like Simon Snow. And you're forgetting the most important detail."

"What?" She asked.

"None of them are you, Cather Avery." He pushed against her and she fell back onto the bed. He hovered over her.

"No one is as smart or beautiful or creative or absolutely amazing like you." He told her. She giggled as he kissed her all over, her nose, cheek, ear, neck, collar.

"God, you're fucking cute," he smiled down at her as she continued to giggle.

He kissed her while she was still giggling. She smiled against his mouth.

"I love you so much," he told her.

She kissed him again, pulling him down next to her.

* * *

Cath woke up still upside down on her mattress. She was tangled up with Levi, who was rubbing her arm.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled, "good morning sweetheart." He kissed the side of her head.

"How long have you been up?" She asked

"Not long."

"When do you need to leave?"

"Not until eight or nine tonight. You've got me for the whole day, sweetheart." He gave her a reaffirming squeeze.

His hair was flopping over his forehead. She combed it back with her fingers.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked. She shrugged, hands still running through his hair.

"I could make you breakfast." She offered.

"God yes," he was beaming, "as long as I can watch."

"Weirdo." She was smiling.

* * *

Levi put the radio on in the kitchen. It was one of those stations that played a mixed of songs from the past forty years.

Cath made them omelettes. He was a little restless the whole time. He'd sit on the counter, than get up and walk around, then he'd wrap his arms around her and watch her cook, then he'd kiss her.

They got dressed afterwards.

"Cather, I'm taking you somewhere you probably don't even know exists." Levi told her, beaming.

"I have high doubts," she said.

He drove to the edge of town where Omaha became more farms than neighborhoods.

He pulled up into a makeshift parking lot next to a field with some type of crop.

"Well you're right, I definitely don't know where this is." Cath said as she turned towards him, "Hey quick question, are you gonna murder me?"

He laughed and hopped out of the car, running around to help her out.

She let him. "That didn't sound like a no," she said as she grabbed onto his hand and jumped out.

He didn't let go of her hand, leading her away from the car. "Don't be silly, sweetheart."

"Wait, are those sunflowers?" Cath asked as they got closer to the entry way cut out of the field.

"Hmm, maybe," his smile covered his whole face. He pulled her into the field.

"Wait," she stopped him right in front of the beginning of the flowers. "This is so fucking cute of you." He started to laugh, she leaned up and kissed him. He giggled against her lips.

"Come on Cather," he tugged lightly on her hand. She obliged and followed him deeper into the yellow and brown field.

"How did you find this place?" She asked as they strolled around. Her head was leaning on his shoulder while his arm was around her.

"Google."

"Huh,"

A kid bumped into her leg as he ran past her. She watched him run after his friend.

"There's a maze here," Levi said as if he read her mind. "And the last one there has to drive the truck back to your house!" he let go of her and sprinted forward.

"Levi!" She shouted after him, laughing. She started to run, following his trail.

She lost him inside the maze. "Levi?" She called out.

She heard wrestling in the flowers next to her. "... Umm, Levi?"

Two arms came around her from behind and picked her up; she screamed.

Until she heard Levi's laugh.

"Levi!" She shouted. He put her down and she spun around.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She pushed his chest, he kept laughing. And after a minute she started to laugh too.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He kept giggling as he held onto her forearms.

"You're driving back," she said, letting him pull her closer.

"Whatever you'd like," His smile was practically blinding as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're so annoying," she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Annoyingly adorable?"

She rolled her eyes and he laughed, "You're so freaking cute, Cather."

"You're a weirdo."

"Why? Because I love how adorable you are when you're angry?" He leaned down closer to her face.

"Yes!" She laughed despite herself. He kissed her, interrupting her laugh.

"I love you," he said with a smile as he pulled away slightly.

"Uh huh," she acted unconvinced despite her grin. he kissed her again.

"I love you," he told her again.

"Hmm" she her eyes traveled around, looking at all the sunflowers they were surrounded by.

"Cather," she looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Cath" his tone almost whine-like.

She giggled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you?" He asked, pressing his forehead against her.

"Don't be stupid."

"Say it."

She was suddenly aware of all the people around them. All of them passed by without so much as a glance in their direction.

"I love you, Levi," she said.

He was beaming, brushing his lips against hers. "Say it again,"

"I love you."

He kissed her again, "I love you too, Cather."

"You better," she teased. He laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

As promised, Levi drove back. Cath was holding onto the sunflowers that he bought her with her right hand, Levi's hand in her other.

"What do you wanna do for dinner, love?" He asked, glancing over at her.

She shrugged, "can we go home first?"

"Of course."

When they got back to her house, her dad was back.

"Hey kids," he greeted them. He was sitting on the couch doing work on his computer, minimal papers stacked around him.

"Hey Dad, how's Grandma?" Cath asked.

"She was better today, no more coughing."

"Good. Is Wren Home?"

"Yeah, in your room. We were thinking about picking up burritos for dinner if you kids wanna join?" He offered.

Cath looked over at Levi who shrugged and nodded, "Yeah sure, sounds great Dad." She grabbed onto Levi's hand, "we'll be upstairs."

"Alrighty, I'm gonna go pick them up in a hour." He said as they walked away.

Cath brought Levi upstairs. Wren was sitting on her bed, watching Netflix on her computer.

"Hey," Cath greeted her as she walked into the room, Levi a step behind her.

"Oh, hey," Wren replied, pulling on earbud out. "What'd you two do today?"

"We went to a sunflower field," cath held up her flowers to show her. She walked over to her bed and sat down against the wall, Levi sat next to her.

"Aw cute,"

"Yes, very." Cath said. Levi wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go sit with Dad." Wren said, getting up and picking up her computer.

When the door closed behind Wren, Cath practically jumped Levi. She put her knees on either side of his hips and attacked his face with her mouth.

He laughed a little when she pulled away from his mouth, moving to the side of his face.

"Sweetheart," she moved down to his neck.

"Cath, shouldn't we just—shit," he breathed out as she sucked on his neck. "I have to leave in three hours."

"And?" She said against his neck.

"And I wanna—" he sharply inhaled as she sucked the same spot on his neck again, "—wanted to just talk to you."

"Talk later."

He nodded, giving in, "then c'mere,"

She pulled away from his neck and brought her mouth back to his. He reached behind her and unclipped her hair. It fell just past her shoulders. He ran his hands through it, clinging onto the back of her head.

She broke away, "you're leaving me for weeks," she kissed the corner of his mouth, "and even if I go to Arnold with you, we can't— we can't be like this at your house."

He nodded, "I know, believe me." He took off her glasses, reaching behind her and putting them on her end table.

He drew his attention back to her face, kissing her again.

She groaned a little when he pulled away again. "Mmm, Cather?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed him again quickly. "Now are we gonna smash or what?"

Levi laughed, "Smash? Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?"

She pushed her hands against his chest, "Yeah, get up on the hip lingo. Now shut up and kiss me."

He laughed again, "yes dear," and kissed her.

* * *

They had dinner downstairs with her family.

Cath was willing to inhale her burrito whole if it meant she'd get a few more minutes alone with Levi before he left. But her dad wanted to actually talk.

"So, How was everyone's weekend?" He asked, taking a bit of his burrito.

"Good. Took Levi to work with me yesterday." Cath told him.

"Oh really? Were you trying to bore him to death there?" Her Dad said. Wren laughed.

"He liked it!" Cath insisted.

"He liked it because you were there," Wren said.

"No I did like it. Beautiful structure, brown brick with beige everything inside," Levi said, smirking teasingly in Cath's direction. Wren and her dad laughed.

After dinner, Cath took Levi outside to her backyard.

They sat on the bench that was pushed against the back of the house. Levi was able to shove himself into the corner, Cath sat in between his legs. He had his arms around her as she leaned against his chest.

"What time do you have work tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nine, like always." He rested the side of his face on top of her head.

"Oh, right."

"Cath,"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me." He said.

"About?"

"Anything. I don't want to stop hearing your voice yet." He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want me to read?" She offered.

"Yes please."

She pulled out her phone and pulled up an old story she hadn't read to him yet. "Okay I got it. This is called 'Wild Child', ready?"

He kissed the back of her neck and said, "ready."

"Alright. Simon was still shaking when he got to the great hall for breakfast..."

It was eight by the time she finished reading. Levi had moved her around and kissed different spots of her shoulders and neck while she read.

"I have to go soon," he said softly into her ear.

She shook her head, "No, just stay here."

"I wish I could." He rubbed her arm up and down.

She helped him get his stuff together inside. He thanked her dad before going out to the driveway with her.

She leaned with her back against the side of his car. He had a hand press over her shoulder, leaning over her.

"Call me when you get home," she told him.

"It'll be midnight by then,"

"I don't care. Call me so I know you're okay."

He nodded, "okay, I will."

She sighed, looking down at the asphalt. Her chest felt tight.

"Cath, sweetheart, it'll be okay." He assured her.

"Yeah," she didn't look up.

"Hey," he tried to get her attention.

When she looked up at him, he kissed her. She clutched onto the open edge of his flannel as she kissed him back.

"I love you," he told her, his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she said. She was clutching his shirt for dear life.

He kissed her once more before fully pulling away, forcing her to let go of his shirt.

He opened the car door next to her. She turned in the direction and watched him climb into the truck.

"Hey," she said, pushing off of the truck and walking the few steps to his open window.

She leaned over the window frame, "have a safe trip."

His face lit up. He leaned over and kissed her, "God, I love you."

"Ditto," she replied.

He giggled so she did too, before saying, "I love you too."

His smile stung a little, still too intense for her sometimes.

"It's getting late," she said.

"Yeah,"

"You should start heading out." She said hesitantly.

He nodded, "Okay."

She stood there for a moment before backing away from the car.

"I love you," she told him from a few feet away.

"I love you too, Cather." He flashed her a smile before he started to pull away, backing out of her driveway.

She watched him drive down the street until he was out of sight. Then she just stayed there for several minutes after, having an unsure feeling in her stomach.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Sweetheart," Levi replied from the other end of the phone. Cath could practically hear the smile.

"Are you home?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said, letting out a yawn.

"I'm fine, Cath. Get some rest." He told her. It was almost one and the weekend drained her.

"Hmm, alright, but you have to too." He laughed softly at that.

"Okay, deal. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Levi."

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

I have a set plan on what aspects of their lives I want to explore with this series and where I want it to go, but since it's not a totally connected story I'm very open. Feel free to let me know what you guys want to see for Cath and Levi these stories! Even if they might not exactly fit for Candle Wax and Polaroids, I could make it into separate story :)

Comment and let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
